Que se siente
by ranmaxakanelove
Summary: Que pasaria si Akane toma la iniciativa?


Aqui estoy con algo nuevo.

Era un caluroso Viernes. En el furinkan una pareja de tercos prometidos estaban encerrados en una pesada clase de Historia. Akane dibujaba en su cuaderno Ranma la observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Jamas la podia volver a llamar fea y gorda marimacho. Su joven prometida se habia vuelto toda una mujer.

Su cara ya no era de niña era de mujer madura aunque sus ojos marrones aun conservaran su mirada inocente, habia decidido dejarse el pelo corto, cosa que a Ranma no le molestaba ya que el opinaba que se veia mas linda asi. Si antes la llamaba pechos planos estaba claro que ahora no podia, el busto de su prometida habia crecido notablemente llegando a superar el de Shampoo, su cintura era simplemente perfecta, sus caderas eran anchas,y tenia unas piernas laaaargas y esbeltas que le llamaban a gritos implorando ser tocadas.

Una tiza estrellandose contra su rostro le desperto subitamente de sus pensamientos.

-¡ Señor Saotome fuera!-

- pero si no he hecho nada...- bufó molesto.

- por eso- la mirada del profesor se clavo en una jovencita- y usted señorita Tendo haga el favor de acompañarle-

- pe...pero ¿ por que?-

- por que lo digo yo ¿ algo que objetar?- pregunto inquisidoramente

Los jovenes prometidos salieron sin decir nada al pasillo. Ambos se apoyaron en la pared y se quedaron en silencio. La chica estaba algo sonrojada y miraba al suelo. El chico en cambio miraba en sentido contrario. La chica frunció el ceño y se decidió a hacer algo que cambiaria su vida o eso esperaba...

El chico estaba en su mundo hasta que sintio unos brazos rodearle y una cara enterrarse en su pecho. Miro hacia abajo y vio a su prometida abrazada a el. Su cara se volvio de un tono carmin. Pero si ella le habia abrazada no habria ningun problema en que el la abrazara a ella asi que rodeo a Akane con sus brazos.

-Ranma...-

-dime-

- ojala estuvieramos siempre asi- dijo mirándole.

El chico miro exrañado y dijo- vale quien eres y que has hecho con Akane-

La muchacha fruncio el ceño y le dijo de mala manera- si te molesta no lo hago mas- e intento soltarse pero el chico no se lo permitio.

-no me molesta...solo me parece extraño- entonces dijo- ¿ pero..por que haces esto ahora?-

La chica le miro roja- pues por que estoy cansada, y si tengo un "novio" pues al menos quiero saber que se siente...-

-¿ que se siente?-

-si... ya sabes que se siente al comportarse como pareja...- entonces se dio la vuelta y apoyo la espalda y su cabeza en el torso de su prometido.

El chico simplemente sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en la de Akane, pasaron asi un tiempo hasta que la jove puso una de sus manos en la barbilla de Ranma y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la chica no apartó la cabeza y el chico giro la cara, Akane sonrio y Ranma se dio cuenta de que sus labios estaban a pocos centimetros de los de Akane.

El chico sin pensarselo dos veces dijo- por lo que mas quiera... no me peges-ante la cara de Akane, sonrió y la beso en los labios. Fue un beso suave y romantico que la chica no dudo en corresponder. Akane abrio un poco un ojo y comprobó que su prometido apesar de tener los ojos cerrados estaba muy rojo, sin darle importancio volvio a cerrarlo entregandose por completo a ese primer beso.

Cuando se separaron Akane muy bajito y con una sonrisa dijo- Te quiero- Ranma sonrio al igual que ella y dijo- no mas que yo-

La jovencita en un gesto divertido se dio la vuelta puso sus manos en los hombros de Ranma y dijo- si seguro- el siguio con el juego y la volvio a besar, esta vez el beso fue algo mas intenso, un sonido estraño seguido de un "_o dios mio"_ los hizo separarse y mirar a su captor, era Sayuri la amiga de Akane. El profesor le habia obligado literalmente a que les dijera que podia entrar. Los jóvenes prometidos miraban a la chica que tenia la boca abierta y se empezaron a reir. Sin decir nada entraron al salon.

Al finalizar las clases salieron despacio son decir nada, escuchando los murmullos de sus compañeros sobre el famoso beso. Ranma como siempre hiba sobre la verja y Akane en el suelo como la gente normal. Ranma salto se coloco al lado de su prometida y le puso un brazo sobre sus hombros. La chica sonrio y no dijo nada. Ante esto Ranma le cojio como pudo la cara y le beso la mejilla. Al llegar a la puerta del dojo ranma dijo:

- akane se lo diremos a nuestros padres-

- no se...no quiero que intenten casarnos, es decir, quiero casarme contigo y eso pero no ahora-

- ya somos muy jovenes, pero algun dia nos casaremos ¿ verdad?- pregunto con temor el chico.

Akane le miró sonrio y le dio un corto beso en los labios- claro que si tonto- de lo que no se habian percatado es que toda la familia lo habia escuchado todo. Los chicos entraron en casa como siempre. Hasta que Nabiki dijo:

- caramba, carambita carambola como os quereis, mirar que daros besos en medio del pasillo del instituto...-

Los chicos mas rojos que nunca se quedaron de piedra. La familia entera se reia del comportamiento infantil sin darle importancia, total, sus familias pronto se unirian.

**Fin! Hola espero que les haya gustado. Que monos son ^.^ bueno tengo que seguir con Amor prohibido en cuanto pueda ya que mi salud no ha estado muy bien y me ha obligado ha dejar un poco apartados los fics**. **bss a todos.**


End file.
